The invention relates to a vehicle with autonomous driving capability. The invention is further related to a method and a computer program comprising software code means for performing the steps of the method. The invention is further related to a control unit configured for performing the steps of the method. The invention is further related to a traffic control system for controlling at least one vehicle with autonomous driving capability.
The invention can be applied in heavy-duty vehicles, such as trucks, buses and construction equipment. Although the invention will be described with respect to a truck, the invention is not restricted to this particular vehicle, but may also be used in other vehicles such as cars, buses, construction equipment such as articulated haulers and wheel loaders, boats and aircrafts.
An autonomous vehicle may be defined as a self-driving vehicle, which is one that can accelerate, brake and steer itself. Further, an autonomous vehicle may be capable of sensing its environment and navigating without human input or external control. An autonomous vehicle may be partially or fully autonomous. For instance, when a vehicle is in an autonomous mode, some or all of the driving aspects of vehicle operation can be handled by a vehicle control system. In such cases, computing devices located onboard and/or in a server network could be operable to carry out functions such as planning a driving route, sensing aspects of the vehicle, sensing the environment of the vehicle, and controlling drive functions such as steering, accelerating, and braking. Thus, an autonomous vehicle may reduce or eliminate the need for human interaction in various aspects of vehicle operation. A fully autonomous vehicle is able to perform all driving functions without supervision of a driver and any external control.
Reaching a level of full autonomy, of a truck is difficult and highly likely will be very costly due to a lot of redundancy in the systems of vehicle technologies and infrastructure technologies to cope with all possible traffic events in a complex traffic environment. This results in that very unlikely traffic events in the most challenging environments work as a barrier for obtaining the benefits of autonomy, which typically occur in less complex and more predictable traffic environments.
EP 2 881 926 A1 relates to a method for controlling movement of a group of road vehicles. The group of road vehicles comprises a lead vehicle and at least one additional vehicle. The lead vehicle comprises one control unit and a communication means. The at least one additional vehicle comprises a second control unit, which is adapted to in an automated mode have the movement of the at least one vehicle controlled by the control unit of the lead vehicle.
DE 198 21 163 A relates to a method for a driver assistance system which uses an assist unit which receives momentary environment parameters of a traffic situation. These are compared with stored parameters for the assist system. The system is deactivated if they lie outside generated permitted parameters and activated if inside.
It is desirable to provide a vehicle creating conditions for improving traffic security for autonomous vehicles in a cost effective way.
According to an aspect of the invention, a vehicle with autonomous driving capability is provided, wherein the autonomous vehicle is adapted for at least two different driving modes comprising a first driving mode configured for a first type of autonomous driving and a second driving mode configured for the autonomous vehicle being guided by a pilot vehicle in such a manner that the autonomous vehicle follows the pilot vehicle.
The pilot vehicle may alternatively be called a lead vehicle. In other words, the pilot vehicle may be seen as a guide for the autonomous vehicle. The autonomous vehicle may correspondingly, in the second driving mode, be called a following vehicle. According to a one example, the autonomous vehicle may follow a path that the pilot vehicle has traveled.
The “guiding” may be performed in that the autonomous vehicle first automatically identifies and approves the pilot vehicle and then follows the pilot vehicle towards a any destination determined by the pilot vehicle or a predetermined destination in the second driving mode. Thus, the autonomous vehicle may be equipped with a system for identification of the pilot vehicle.
The pilot vehicle may be a car, such as a taxi, or any other intelligently moving object such as a bicyclist. According to one example, the pilot vehicle is driven by a driver in the form of a human. According to a further example, the driver is positioned in or at the pilot vehicle and driving the pilot vehicle. According to an alternative, the pilot vehicle is an autonomous vehicle, which is capable of and allowed to drive autonomously for guiding the autonomous vehicle in its second driving mode. The pilot vehicle would in such a case be of a higher level of autonomy than the autonomous vehicle.
According to one example, the autonomous vehicle may be guided while it is positioned behind the pilot vehicle. According to one example, the autonomous vehicle is positioned directly behind the pilot vehicle in the second driving mode. Thus, the pilot vehicle is adapted to guide the autonomous vehicle while driving in front of the autonomous vehicle. The pilot vehicle and the autonomous vehicle may then be seen as a two-vehicle-convoy. By using a system for distance limitation, the distance between the pilot vehicle and the autonomous vehicle may be kept to a minimum thereby avoiding any other vehicles or moving objects to enter the space between the pilot vehicle and the autonomous vehicle.
According to a further example, by the term “guiding” is meant that the autonomous vehicle follows the pilot vehicle somehow. According to one variant, it may be realized by the autonomous vehicle being capable to wirelessly detect the movements of the pilot vehicle and drive in response to the detected movements for following a path of the pilot vehicle. Thus, in this variant, there is no requirement fir any communication between the autonomous vehicle and the pilot vehicle during driving. More specifically, the autonomous vehicle may be navigated based on the movements of the pilot vehicle. According to another variant or complement, it may be realized by the pilot vehicle sending navigation signals, such as environmental, positional and/or directional information, to the autonomous vehicle and that the autonomous vehicle drives in response to the received signals. According to still another variant, it may be realized by the pilot vehicle sending driving control signals, such as acceleration, braking and steering signals to the autonomous vehicle and that the autonomous vehicle is operated, in response to the received signals.
According to one example, the second type of autonomy is a lower level of autonomy than the first type of autonomy. The lower level may be represented by that the pilot vehicle supports in the navigation of the autonomous vehicle. Such support may be passive (by the pilot vehicle just driving in front of the autonomous vehicle without sending any signals to the autonomous vehicle) or active in sending navigation signals, such as environmental, positional and/or directional information.
According to a further example, the autonomous vehicle comprises drive functions, such as a system for steering the vehicle, a system for powering the vehicle and a system for braking the vehicle. Further, the autonomous vehicle comprises a system for sensing the environment of the vehicle (such as radar or camera). Further, the autonomous vehicle may comprise a control unit operably connected to the sensing system, the steering system, the powering system and braking system for driving the autonomous vehicle in response to the sensed environment. Further, the autonomous vehicle may comprise a system for navigating the vehicle with functions such as planning a driving route.
Hereby, the first driving mode of the autonomous vehicle may be predefined for less complex and more predictable traffic environments, such as a highway, while the second driving mode may be predefined for a more challenging traffic environment, such as a city.
According to one example, a kind of wireless “electronic towbar” arrangement may be used between the pilot vehicle and the autonomous vehicle while driving after each other (in a convoy).
According to one embodiment, the first type of autonomy comprises a fully or substantially fully autonomous driving. According to one example, by “fully” autonomous is meant that the autonomous vehicle is completely self driving. In other words, there is no driver intervention and no external control of any driving operations. Further, “substantially fully” autonomous driving may comprise that the autonomous vehicle is periodically assisted or controlled from an external source, such as a central control hub, somehow. Such an external source may comprise a human intervention or a powerful computer to handle the situation. According to one example, it may be realized in that an external source supports the driving or fully takes over the driving in certain situations, such as in a more complicated traffic situation arising in an otherwise less complex and more predictable traffic environment. The autonomous vehicle may call for assistance when such a situation is identified. Alternatively, the autonomous vehicle may be monitored and the external source supports automatically when such a situation is identified.
According to a further embodiment, the first type of autonomy is adapted for autonomously driving the vehicle towards a destination in response to received driving instructions regarding a route or destination. Thus, it is in contrast to the second driving mode, which is represented by following the pilot vehicle along a route or to a destination. Especially, there is no requirement in the second driving mode for the autonomous vehicle to have information about a route or destination.
According to a further embodiment, the first type of autonomy is adapted for autonomously driving the vehicle towards a destination without any pilot vehicle guidance. According to one example, the first type of autonomy is adapted for navigating the autonomous vehicle towards a destination without any pilot vehicle guidance.
According to a further embodiment, the first driving mode is associated to a first geographic region defined as secured for the first type of autonomy, wherein the autonomous vehicle is allowed to be driven in the first type of autonomy in the first geographic region. According to one example, said first geographic region (traffic area) is a predetermined area with a comparatively non-complicated (easy) driving situation, such as a road, stretch with no opposite traffic, few or no intersections, few or no pedestrians and bikes etc., such as a part of a highway.
According to one example, the autonomous vehicle has the capacity to drive autonomously in the first geographic region.
According to a further embodiment, the second driving mode is associated to a second geographic region defined as not secured for the first type of autonomy, wherein the autonomous vehicle is not allowed to be driven in the first type of autonomy in the second geographic region. According to one example, the second geographic region (traffic area) may be a predetermined area with a comparatively complicated (difficult) driving situation, such as a village or town with many intersections, roundabouts, traffic lights, traffic signs and moving objects, such as pedestrians and bikes etc. According to another example, the second geographic region is defined by a region between highways.
According to one example, the autonomous vehicle does not have, the capacity to drive in the second geographic region but the pilot vehicle has the capacity to drive in the second geographic region. For example, the pilot vehicle may be a more advanced autonomous vehicle or it may have a driver.
According to one example, the first and second, geographic regions are defined on a digital map. Thus, a navigation system of the autonomous vehicle may comprise the digital map. The position of the autonomous vehicle with regard to the first and second geographic regions may be determined via GPS. According to one example, a specific pilot vehicle is identified for being associated to and guiding a certain autonomous vehicle that approaches a check-out point of the first geographic region and/or a check-in point to the second geographic region. A signal may be generated automatically and sent to the identified pilot vehicle with a request for guiding the autonomous vehicle from said “check-out point of the first geographic region or a check-in point to the second geographic region to a predetermined destination.
According to a further embodiment, the second driving mode is configured for a second type of autonomy, which comprises an autonomous following of the pilot vehicle. According to one example, the second type of autonomy does not require any input of control signals from the pilot vehicle. Thus, in this embodiment, the autonomous vehicle is self-driving in the second driving mode.
According to a further development of the last-mentioned embodiment, the autonomous vehicle comprises means for detecting a movement of the pilot vehicle and corresponding to the detected movement driving the autonomous vehicle behind the pilot vehicle. The autonomous vehicle is driven in response to the detected movements.
According to a still further development of the last-mentioned embodiment, the autonomous vehicle comprises means for detecting an orientation or direction of the pilot vehicle and/or a distance between the autonomous vehicle and the pilot vehicle. The autonomous vehicle is driven in response to the detected information.
According to one example, the follower (the autonomous vehicle) reads the distance and orientation of the lead vehicle (the pilot vehicle) with frequent sampling. The sample information can then be gathered and then describe the path the lead vehicle has followed. The follower can then drive the same path with a defined gap or headway.
According to a further embodiment, the second driving mode is configured for a non-autonomous driving mode. Thus, in this embodiment, the autonomous vehicle is not fully self-driving in the second driving mode. According to one example, the autonomous vehicle is driven based on control signals from the pilot vehicle in the second driving mode. According to one alternative, the pilot vehicle sends navigational information to the autonomous vehicle.
According to one example, the lead vehicle can communicate its position to the follower in a known coordinate system. The follower can then follow in the lead vehicles “virtual tracks”, also called snail trail. The more vehicle data, e.g. heading and time, the lead vehicle reports the better the following performance. The same approach can be used when the follower is using its own sensors to measure its relative or absolute positioning to the lead vehicle.
According to a further example, the lead vehicle can communicate references and its positioning towards the references. For example can the lead vehicle communicate the lateral distance it has to a lane marking and the follower can position itself likewise and follow the lead vehicle with as onboard sensor e.g. radar. If references are used for triangulation also longitudinal distance to the leader can be estimated in the same manner.
According to a further example, the lead vehicle can communicate a path (snail trail) in a known coordinate system which the follower can follow either depending on communicated time at each positions on the path or by measured distance to the vehicle ahead.
According to another alternative or complement, the pilot vehicle sends driving signals, such as acceleration, braking and steering signals, to the autonomous vehicle. According to one example, the autonomous vehicle is driven from the pilot vehicle in the second driving mode of the autonomous vehicle. Certain systems, such as safety related systems of the autonomous vehicle may however still be operated by the autonomous vehicle while the steering, powering and braking of the autonomous vehicle is performed or at least initiated by the pilot vehicle. According to one example, the term “driving the autonomous vehicle” comprises an at least partly drive of the autonomous vehicle. In other words, “driving the autonomous vehicle” may comprise steering the autonomous vehicle and/or powering (accelerating/decelerating) the autonomous vehicle, etc. Thus, at least part of the controlling or driving of the autonomous vehicle may be taken over by the pilot vehicle from the autonomous vehicle.
According to a further example, the autonomous vehicle is driven based on driving control signals from a control unit in the pilot vehicle in the second driving mode According to one example, a control unit in the autonomous vehicle is adapted to receive the driving control signals from the control unit of the pilot vehicle and in response thereto send driving control signals to different drive systems of the autonomous vehicle. According to an alternative, the control unit of the pilot vehicle directly controls the different drive systems of the autonomous vehicle.
According to a further embodiment, the second driving mode is configured for driving the autonomous vehicle based on navigation and/or driving control signals generated by a control unit in the pilot vehicle.
According to a further embodiment, the first driving mode is configured tier driving the autonomous vehicle based on navigation and/or driving control signals generated by a control unit in the autonomous vehicle.
According to a further embodiment, the autonomous vehicle comprises means for verifying that a vehicle has the capacity for being the pilot vehicle. Thus, a verification process may be performed before any piloting/guiding is initiated.
According to a farther embodiment, the autonomous vehicle is a goods or material transporting vehicle. According to one example, the autonomous vehicle is a truck. According to one embodiment, the pilot vehicle is a car. According to one example, the car is associated to a taxi operation. The taxi operation may be operated via the internet.
According to a further aspect of the invention, it regards a method for driving a vehicle with autonomous driving capability according to any one of the preceding embodiments and examples, characterized by the step of allowing guiding of the autonomous vehicle via the pilot vehicle in the second driving mode.
According to one embodiment, the method comprises the step of detecting a movement of the pilot vehicle and the step of driving the autonomous vehicle in response to the detected movement of the pilot vehicle in the second driving mode.
According to a further embodiment, the method comprises the step of receiving navigation and/or driving control signals from the pilot vehicle and the step of driving the autonomous vehicle in response to the received signals in the second driving mode. According to one alternative, the method comprises the step of receiving navigation and/or driving control signals for the autonomous vehicle from the pilot vehicle simultaneously with the pilot vehicle being driven.
According to a further alternative, the method comprises the step of receiving navigation and/or driving control signals for the autonomous vehicle based on driving manoeuvers performed by a driver of the pilot vehicle.
According to one example, the method comprises the step of receiving driving control signals for the autonomous vehicle based on driving maneuvers performed by a driver of the pilot vehicle. According to one realization of this example, the driver of the pilot vehicle has information regarding the driving characteristics of the autonomous vehicle, such as steering, accelerating, decelerating etc, and drives the pilot vehicle accordingly so that the autonomous vehicle can follow, wherein the driving manoeuvers performed by the driver of the pilot vehicle are used also for driving the autonomous vehicle.
According to a further alternative, the method comprises the step of modifying the navigation and/or driving control signals received from the pilot vehicle and outputting driving control signals modified accordingly for driving the autonomous vehicle. Thus, according to this example, the control unit of the autonomous vehicle performs the modifications of the received control signals.
According, to a further embodiment, the method comprises the step of verifying that a vehicle has the capacity of being the pilot vehicle. Thus, the verification procedure is adapted to secure that the pilot vehicle requesting control is approved.
According to one alternative, the method comprises the step of detecting a pattern of the pilot vehicle, comparing the detected pattern with a predetermined pattern and confirming the pilot vehicle if the detected pattern corresponds to the predetermined pattern.
The first step in autonomous vehicle following is to identify the leader. It is crucial to follow the right leader. The identification can be made in different manner where communication can be insufficient if the origin of the communication is unknown. Identification can be made e.g. by that the leader is communicating a paten or similar (signals or movements) that can be pickup by the autonomous follower e.g. flashing a light and communicating or predefine how the flashing pattern should look like. If the wrong leader is picked can functional safety be jeopardized.
According to a further alternative, the method comprises the step of receiving an identification signal from the pilot vehicle, comparing the received identification signal with a predetermined signal and confirming the pilot vehicle if the detected signal corresponds to the predetermined signal.
According to a further alternative, the method comprises the step of sending a signal to the pilot vehicle with information regarding a starting point where the pilot vehicle should initiate driving of the autonomous vehicle. The starting point may be a point of entry to a second geographic region defined as “not secured for the first type of autonomy”. Alternatively, the starting point may be a goods receiving or delivery point, a service workshop etc. According to a further alternative, the method comprises the step of sending a signal to the pilot vehicle with information regarding a time when the pilot vehicle should initiate driving of the autonomous vehicle.
According to a further alternative, the method comprises the step of sending a signal to the pilot vehicle with information regarding a destination for the autonomous vehicle. The destination may be a point of entry to a first geographic region defined as “secured to the first type of autonomy”. Alternatively, the destination may be a goods receiving or delivery point, a service workshop etc.
According to a further alternative, the method comprises the step of sending a signal to the pilot vehicle with information regarding driving characteristics of the autonomous vehicle, which may be certain characteristics associated to the type or model of the autonomous vehicle and/or payload. Such driving characteristics of the autonomous vehicle may be used by the pilot vehicle for planting and executing the guiding of the autonomous vehicle.
According to a further aspect of the invention, it regards a computer program comprising software code means for performing the steps of any of the method embodiments and examples above when said program is run on a computer.
According to a further aspect of the invention, it regards a control unit for a vehicle with autonomous driving capability characterized in that the control unit comprises software code means configured to perform the step(s) according to any one of the method embodiments and examples above.
According to a further aspect of the invention, it regards a traffic control system comprising
at least one vehicle with autonomous driving capability, wherein the autonomous vehicle is adapted for at least two different driving modes comprising a first driving mode configured for a first type of autonomous driving and a second driving mode configured for the autonomous vehicle being guided by a pilot vehicle in such a manner that the autonomous vehicle follows the pilot vehicle,
at least one pilot vehicle,
a control means having a software code defining
a first geographic region defined as secured for the first type of autonomy, wherein the autonomous vehicle is allowed to be driven in the first type of autonomy in the first geographic region, and
a second geographic region defined as not secured for the first type of autonomy, wherein the autonomous vehicle is not allowed to be driven in the first type of autonomy in the second geographic region,
wherein the pilot vehicle has the capacity to drive in the second geographic region and is allowed to guide the autonomous vehicle in the second geographic region.
According to one example, the control means is provided in a distant control unit/hub/center. According to an alternative or complement, the control means is at least partially provided in at least one of the autonomous vehicle and the pilot vehicle.
According to one embodiment, the control means is adapted to call for a pilot vehicle when the autonomous vehicle is in the first geographic region and approaches the second geographic region.
According to a further development of the last-mentioned embodiment, the call comprises information regarding at least one of a starting point Where the pilot vehicle should initiate guiding of the autonomous vehicle, a time when the pilot vehicle should initiate guiding of the autonomous vehicle and a destination for the autonomous vehicle.
Further advantages and advantageous features of the invention are disclosed in the following description and in the dependent claims.